Spencer Saltzmen
Spencer Lane Saltzman (formally Spencer Lane Winchester) is a Huntress, one of the female protagonists of the series, and the on/off love interest of Damon Salvatore. She is the biological daughter of Alaric Saltzman, and technical step-sister of Elena Giblert. Early Life Spencer Lane Winchester was born June 22, 1992 to Idina Winchester. Her biological father is Alaric Saltzmen, who didn’t know that Idina was ever pregnant. The two were good friends in their younger years, and shared a one night stand together, shortly before Alaric met Isobel Flemming. Idina considered many times calling Alaric to tell him, but never found the courage to. Spencer was raised by her mother up until her death, when Spencer was thirteen. Idina was a Supernatural Researcher, and wrote a few books about her two favorite Supernatural studies, Vampires and Werewolves. Ironically, Idina was killed by Vampires who were in-lead with the Original Vampire, Klaus, who is a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid. Since that day, Spencer was raised by her uncle John Winchester, and that’s when she learned her skills as a Huntress. Sometime when she was fifteen, she went off on her own to find her biological father, Alaric. During her search, she got mixed up with Zach Hays and Kacy Jones, who’s families were both murdered by the Supernatural, and the trio began Hunting. A year later, Spencer left Zach and Kacy, and headed to find her father and begin a new life away from the Supernatural life of being a Huntress. Season One Appearing halfway through the first season, Spencer shows up with one goal in mind: to find her biological father and get a clean slate. Her debut is the twelfth episode of season one, “Unpleasantville”. She pulled up in her beige-brown Chevy Truck and immediately turned the eyes of the students of Mystic Falls High School. Spencer ignored most of the students and asked Elena Gilbert where Alaric Saltzmen’s room was, Elena told her and Spencer went on her way. She found Alaric’s room, and politely knocked on the door before stepping in. She cut to the chase and introduced herself as “Spencer Winchester, Idina Winchester‘s daughter.” she gave Alaric a photo of her and Idina, then explained “you’re my father.” Sometime after school, Alaric and Spencer went to the ‘Mystic Grill’ and talked a little bit before Spencer fully disclosed why she came to Mystic Falls in the first place. Spencer revealed that she had court documents with her, already signed by Idina, that could be filed by Alaric to officially adopt Spencer, considering he is her biological father. Alaric agrees, making Spencer overjoyed. The two head to the courthouse and file the paperwork, and Spencer decides to go to the 50’s dance at the school. Spencer dances with Damon for a short period of time before he leaves and kills another vampire named Noah. From that moment on, Spencer seems somewhat drawn to Damon, but doesn’t know why. Damon feels the same way. In the episode “A Few Good Men”, Spencer, overhearing a conversation between Alaric and Stefan, realizes that both the Salvatore brothers are Vampires, and confronts Damon about whether or not he killed Isobel, Alaric’s wife. Later on, at the Bachelor Auction, Spencer’s raffle ticket won Damon’s number, but the two weren’t seen anywhere near the Auction sight. Later that night, Alaric confronts Damon about Isobel, and the two fight. Spencer and Stefan walk in just as Alaric dies. Spencer runs to her father’s side, and is very surprised when Alaric wakes up and isn’t a vampire. She learns about the ring that Isobel gave him and its powers, and is grateful for it. A few episodes later, Spencer confronts a drunk Damon and the two end up sleeping together. The first intimate experience between them, but the first of many more to come. Along with Elena and Caroline, Spencer also joins the “Miss Mystic Falls” pageant and is escorted by Damon, who seems more drawn to her since sleeping with her in the episode prior. The chemistry between them is seen when they share the ‘intimacy through touch’ dance during the pageant. When Isobel shows up in Mystic Falls, Spencer is unsure what to think of her. Isobel, however, welcomes Spencer with open arms, pointing out how much like Alaric she looks. Meanwhile, Spencer and Damon grow closer in this episode. In the Season one finale, “Founder‘s Day”, Spencer dresses up similar to her mother in her teenage years. She asks Damon to escort her on the float in the parade, which he agrees to. Later the two are seen at the Mystic Grill, when they overhear an argument between Elena and Jeremy. Damon confronts Jeremy, nearly fighting him but is interrupted by Stefan. Spencer is later seen near the square with her father when Damon reunites with them, telling them the square is crawling with tomb vampires. After warning Stefan and Elena, Spencer changes out of her dress and into her huntress attire; leather jeans, boots, a black mid-drift sleeved top, black vest, and a belt with knife sheathes and gun holsters. Damon remarks that she “looks like Selene only, ten time sexier, younger, and more new age-y.” Spencer smirks and gathers her hunting stuff, machete blades, wooden stakes, and vervain laced bullets. The duo then head out to look for John Gilbert. They find John in Grayson Gilbert’s office, where he activates the device. Damon clutches his head and collapses on the floor, screaming. Spencer rushes to his aid, but an unseen deputy knocks her out and takes her hunting gear and hides it. When Spencer wakes up, John and Damon are no where to be seen, she begins to panic and searches for Damon, calling out his name. She hears screaming from the basement and begins to cough because of the smoke. Still calling out Damon’s name, she sees him laying on the ground, far from the fire. A beam falls on her right leg, and Spencer falls near Damon, coughing harder now that she’s in the heat of the blaze. Stefan shows up as the fire disappears, thanks to a spell from Bonnie, and he helps Spencer and Damon out of the building, much to Elena’s and Bonnie’s relief. After they emerge, Spencer’s leg gives out and she collapses, Damon catches her before she hits the pavement. He splints her leg and suggests she goes to the hospital, and offers to drive her when she hesitates to answer, she accepts his offer and Damon helps her to her car. Alaric is standing by Spencer’s truck and offers to driver her to the hospital. Damon surrenders, but not before kissing Spencer goodbye. Alaric gets into the drivers’ side and heads to the hospital. Season Two Alaric and Spencer hear about Caroline’s accident and decide to check up on her, after they get Spencer’s leg looked at. The doctor prescribes pain medication for Spencer, as well as gives her crutches to make getting around more easier. Spencer then finds Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Damon and asks them about Caroline, which isn’t exactly good news. Spencer goes back to the Gilbert house with Damon and Elena, and is filled on who Katherine is. Sometime between Stefan and Elena’s visit with John in the hospital, to the time they arrive at the Lockwood Mansion, Spencer was already there, talking with Damon, and later, Bonnie. Towards the end of the episode, she arrives with Damon after Stefan was stabbed by Katherine. After Elena and Stefan leave, Spencer asks for more information on Damon’s relationship with Katherine. Damon explains that he did have feelings for her, but that was a long time ago. He leans down and kisses Spencer, who kisses him back. Later that night, Spencer arrives at the Salvatore home and sees Damon upset (this is after the confrontation with Katherine and Elena.) She tries to comfort him, but he’s a little to drunk to listen to reason. The two are then seen in Damon’s room, tearing at each other’s clothes and making out. The scene fades to the two in Damon’s bed, making love. In "Bad Moon Rising" Elena, Damon, Spencer, and Alaric go to Duke to see Isobel's old research. Isobel's research assistant assumed Elena was Katherine (from reading all of Isobel's research) and had tried to kill her. Mason Lockwood reveals to Elizabeth Forbes that Damon and Stefan were vampires. She denies this immediately, but Mason proves it by spiking a cup of lemonade with vervain, and lets Elizabeth watch Damon drink the vervain and spit it out, choking. Later, Damon, who is furious at Mason for giving him vervain, attempts to kill him together with Stefan, falling right into Elizabeth's trap. The Salvatore brothers get shot several times with wooden bullets, and are dragged to the basement, where Elizabeth tortures them to get information. Damon refuses to give anything, while Stefan is unconscious, and Elizabeth orders to have them staked. Damon wonders why Liz is doing this, as they were friends. Elizabeth replies that the friendship was a lie and shoots him again. Just before the Salvatores were staked, Caroline, Elena, and Spencer arrive and Caroline drains a deputy of blood, and kills another. Elena shouts that she will not let Sheriff Forbes kill them. As Elizabeth is horrified at her daughter, she tells Damon to kill her after she is threatened. Damon yanks Elizabeth up, but does not hurt her, saying that they were still friends, showing more of the humanity left inside him. He intends to hold her captive at the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain wears off and he will be able to compel her. After trying to get Sheriff Forbes to accept Caroline, and by treating the Sheriff like a friend. Spencer smiles at this side of Damon and kisses him before she leaves with Elena Damon calls Spencer shortly after he killed Mason Lockwood, and Spencer promised to keep it a secret. Spencer also develops more hatred for Katherine as she compelled Jenna to stab herself (Spencer began treating Jenna like family once she and Alaric got together.) Since then, she’s been helping Damon and Stefan come up with a plan to kill Katherine, sometimes claiming that she wants to “put a 3-foot long wooden stake straight through that conniving bitch’s chest, before anyone else gets hurt, or killed. ” Damon smirked at this comment, thinking that this side of Spencer is a “bit sexy”. Damon, Spencer, Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy make plans to kill her at the masquerade ball. At the masquerade ball everything goes as planned and Katherine gets trapped in a room in Lockwood's mansion by a spell similar to the tomb spell but when they try to kill her. Elena also gets hurt and Bonnie goes to the other witch and gets a feeling that she can trust her and gives her the moonstone. Later the witch breaks the spell on Elena and goes to give Katherine the moonstone. Meanwhile when Elena goes to the parking lot she's kidnapped by a masked man compelled by a vampire named Trevor. Damon along with Spencer and Stefan rescue Elena and Damon kills an ancient vampire there. At the end Damon gives a vervain necklace to Spencer, saying its “for protection in case anyone tries to kidnap her.” Spencer says she loves the necklace and puts it on, vowing to never take it off. Damon takes the opportunity to tell her that he loves her so much, catching Spencer off-guard. Spencer replied by saying that she loves him as well, adding that she’d “been in love with him since the first time we‘ve slept together.” She takes the opportunity and kisses Damon, full on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Damon pulls Spencer close to him and kisses her back, with a little more force. When Rose begins to take residence in the Salvatore boarding house, Spencer forms a friendly relationship with her. Things change however when a werewolf called Jules came to Mystic Falls looking for Mason. Spencer struck friendly conversation with her while Damon and Alaric put wolfs bane in her drink, to test her. Jules caught them out straight away. She could also smell that Damon was a vampire. And had a sense that Spencer was a Huntress. When it was the full moon, Jules came through a window of Damon's home and she tried to bite Damon but bit Rose instead. As a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, Rose became really ill and Damon staked her to end her suffering. Spencer was a bit torn up, as she and Rose became really close as friends. Rose was even encouraging Spencer to keep her relationship with Damon, as she was the only person to “bring out his humanity”. Also around the time Jules comes to town, Spencer’s old hunting pals, Kacy and Zach, follow, saying that Jules was part of the werewolf pack that killed Kacy’s family. The three catch up and Spencer discloses that she hasn’t hunted outside of Mystic Falls. Zach tries to make moves on Spencer when Kacy isn’t around, but Spencer rebuffs him, saying that she’s already with someone (referring to Damon). Zach does some digging of his own and finds out that Damon, as well as Stefan and Rose are vampires and confronts her about her friendships with them. Spencer replies that “Rose and Stefan are two great friends” and, when asked about Damon, clearly says “I‘m in-love with him, and we‘ve slept together.” Zach comes across as furious and storms away, making his own plans to win back Spencer. After he sees how torn up she is over Rose’s death, Zach follows Damon and witnesses Damon killing a girl in the middle of the road. He then drugs Damon with vervain and drives him back to the outskirts of Mystic Falls, and tells Kacy to tell Spencer. When Kacy finds Spencer, and tells her that Zach has taken Damon, Spencer grabs her own gear and follows Kacy to where Zach has Damon. When the two come across an old field, they see Damon tied to a tree with vervain laced rope and wooden nails in his arms and legs. Spencer knew what she had to do. She ran into the field and told Zach everything about her and Damon, emphasizing the fact that she loved him. Zach saw he had no choice, he tried to stake Damon but Spencer shot Zach in the side of the head with her gun, killing him instantly. She then released Damon and embraced him, offering him her blood so her could heal, which he took. Damon and Spencer begin growing closer during the episode Daddy Issues. In “Crying Wolf ”, Spencer stays with Damon while Stefan and Elena are having a romantic weekend at the lake house. Damon confronted Elijah and he was overpowered by him easily. Towards the end of the episode, Damon was tied down by Jules and her werewolf friends and he was tortured when Jules asked him about the moonstone and he doesn't want to answer. When they were about to kill him, Elijah came to his rescue. He left the moonstone on the table and asked the werewolves to come get it. When one of the werewolves came to retrieve it, his heart was pulled out despite his speed, which was no match for Elijah 's. Elijah, with the help of Spencer, kill every werewolf in the room except Jules, who escaped. Elijah then released Damon and emphasized on the fact that this is the 3rd time he has saved Damon and expects him to not forget what he can and will do to him. Damon gives Elijah a look that indicates that he is fascinated and intimidated by him, something Damon has never done to anybody else before, including such powerful vampires as Pearl and Lexi. Damon is determined to keep Elena and Spencer safe, and calls Stefan to tell him to keep Elena out of Mystic Falls for a while. Spencer is later seen laying in Damon’s arms as a fire is ablaze is the fireplace. Damon kisses Spencer’s forehead and tells her that he won’t let anything happen to her. The two share a kiss as the episode ends. In “The Dinner Party”, Damon comes up with a plan to kill Elijah, which will happen at a dinner party thrown at the Salvatore home. Damon goes to Katherine and gives her a bottle of blood and some cloths and starts to talk about the dagger and white ash; specifically if it can kill an original. During the dinner party Damon is alone with Elijah in the library. He prepares to use the dagger but is stopped by Alaric who tells him the dagger will kill him if he uses it. Later after Elijah was staked by Spencer, Damon goes to his shower thinking Spencer is taking a shower, however, he is shocked to see Katherine there. After Klaus comes into town, in Alaric’s body, Spencer and the others try to plot against him. But having Alaric in their middle, not knowing that he is in fact possessed by Klaus, makes it they reveal all their secrets to their enemy. When Bonnie finds out what is going on, she plans to fake her own death with the help Damon. While Damon knows that Bonnie will be ok, Spencer, Elena, and Stefan are furious, their best friend is dead. Luckily Bonnie casts a spell on herself, which brings her back to life, and is now hidden with Jeremy in an unknown Cellar. Klaus assumes 'the witch' to be dead, Damon's plan worked out perfectly. Damon is mad when he finds out Elena freed Elijah and is even more angry when Stefan thought it was okay. Later he and Spencer, along with Spencer’s friend and boss, Andie, go to Alaric's apartment when they find Katherine, Damon gives her vervain so Klaus can’t compel her and says he will be back to collect for a flavor. After Damon and Stefan fight over Elena when Elena, Spencer, and Elijah walk in. Damon told them all they can go to hell and leaves. Later Spencer tries to comfort Damon and he almost kills her, but Spencer ends up staying over that night, falling asleep in Damon’s arms. In episode “The Last Day”, Damon discovered that both Spencer and Elena plan to die in the ritual and come back to life with a Elixir that Elijah has. After hearing there's a chance it might not work, Damon forces the two to drink his blood. Stefan arrives and the two fight until Stefan ends up with a stake in his stomach. Damon leaves to have a drink at the Grill where Alaric join him and Klaus soon shows up saying he better not try to stop the ritual tonight. Damon goes to Katherine to get info on were is Klaus keeping his werewolf, after finding out its in the tomb he head there and is attack by Maddox however he is saved by Matt Donovan who he knocks out and finds he has wooden bullets. After freeing Caroline, Kacy and Tyler, the full moon is here and Tyler changes. Damon fights him and tells Caroline and Matt to run lock themselves in the Lockwood cellar. Damon goes to confront Klaus and discovers he has a back up vampire and werewolf and knocks him out. When he comes to, Katherine tells him she called Jenna to lure her to Klaus to be a vampire. He ask why didn't he use him and he discovered he got bit from the fight with Tyler. Spencer notices the bite and becomes upset, remembering what happened to Rose. She calls Kacy and tells her that Tyler bit Damon, to which Kacy apologizes and says she’ll try and find a cure, knowing how much in love Spencer is with Damon. In “The Sun Also Rises”, Damon tells Stefan, Elijah, John and Alaric about the new development that they have to face: Jenna is being used in the sacrifice. During this time, John, Jeremy and Bonnie discover that there is a spell that they can use to have Elena come back as a human: if a parent ties his life to that of his dying child, his life force will be transferred to the child as soon as he dies. As for Spencer, there is another spell they could cast: resurrecting the spirit of a dead-family member and have her posses Spencer’s body during the ritual. Both Spencer and Alaric decide on Idina, Spencer’s mother. Bonnie casts the spell to bring Idina’s spirit into Spencer’s body, but in order for it to work, Spencer’s spirit must become dormant. For the spell to work, Damon takes a small blade and stabs Spencer in the stomach, causing her to fall unconscious. The spell is quickly cast and Spencer’s body shoots up, Idina speaks to Bonnie, Damon, and Alaric, saying that after the ritual, Spencer would need to be healed if they desired her alive. Damon promised to heal her as soon as he can after the ritual. Later that night, John has Bonnie cast this spell while Stefan tries to take Jenna's place in the sacrifice. Klaus refuses and kills Jenna. He then moves on to Spencer/Idina, drinking the majority of her blood before she falls unconscious. Then Klaus moves on to drink Elena's blood. As Klaus is in transition, Bonnie and Damon arrive and she attacks Klaus with all the power of the dead witches while Damon kills Greta Martin, Klaus's witch. Bonnie and Kacy help take Elena, while Damon feeds his blood to Spencer, healing her. Stefan stays to make sure that Klaus dies. However, Elijah betrays them when he learns that Klaus can help him find the bodies of their dead siblings which was the reason why Elijah wanted Klaus dead, for his part in the death of his family. As Klaus and Elijah escape, Damon and Spencer bring Elena back to the witch burial site where he tells Alaric and Jeremy, who had been trapped in the house by Bonnie, that Jenna was dead. Elena then returns to life as a human while John dies due to him losing his life force to save Elena. Spencer and Damon go to the funeral for both Jenna and John. There Damon tells Stefan that Tyler had bitten him. Stefan swore that he would find a cure for him but Damon says that there is no cure and that all he wanted was that Stefan not tell Elena as she wouldn't bare to lose someone else. When Stefan asks about Spencer knowing, Damon tells him that Spencer has known since it happened. The episode ends with Damon walking away and Stefan looking at him. In “As I Lay Dying”, Spencer realized exactly how much in love she is with Damon after realizing there may not be a cure. She thinks to herself, “If Damon dies, I‘ll have nothing else to live for”. She contemplates her plans if Damon happens to die: kill the werewolf that bit him (Tyler Lockwood), mourn and grieve her lost love, then kill herself. In a encounter in with Damon hallucinates that Spencer is Katherine offering blood and he sucks the blood of Spencer’s neck she tells him to stop and surprisingly he does. Later in his bedroom thinking he is gonna die, Damon confesses his true feelings of love to Spencer, and tells her he wishes she could have met him in 1864 because she would have liked him. Spencer answers she likes him now, just the way he is, and kisses him. Looking sad and sorrowful because he's dying, she lays her head on his chest and laces her fingers through his. Spencer tries to hold back her tears, but she can’t and begins crying into Damon’s chest. Damon takes his free hand and strokes Spencer’s shoulders, trying to soothe her by saying that he was happy he became a vampire, because he got to meet her. Spencer smiles and kisses Damon again, saying that she doesn’t care he was a vampire, she still loves him all the same, and will always cherish the memories they had together. Suddenly Katherine appears with the cure. She tries to feed it to Damon, but Spencer grabs it and gives it to Damon. She shuts the door, leaving Katherine in the hallway. Elena arrives and Katherine explains how she got the cure, and what happened with Stefan. This leaves Elena in shock as Season2 ends. Sometime after Damon was healed, he and Spencer make love, and as a result, Spencer becomes pregnant. Season Three In the Season3 premier, its revealed that Elena and Spencer share the same birthday, and Caroline decides to throw them a party, despite Elena and Spencer not wanting one. Another reason is because Spencer doesn’t want people to know that she’s pregnant with Damon’s baby. So far the only people that know are Damon, Andie; Spencer’s boss and good friend, Alaric, Elena, Kacy, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy. Physical Appearance Spencer is a beautiful young woman with a round face, almond-shaped grey-blue eyes, and wavy, long blonde-brown hair (if she were in the novels, she would be described as having brown hair and green eyes). Her height is about 5'6" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Spencer does resemble her mother in terms of facial and body structure, but she does resemble her father is aspects of personality. Spencer is more casual, sporty and girl next door and doesn't wear a lot of make-up and fashionable clothes often. Spencer favors wearing jeans, sneakers or boots, and T-shirts, though she wears fashionable clothes for special occasions or formal events. She often favors wearing tight clothing, both shirts and pants, when she’s hunting. Spencer wore a special necklace containing the herb vervain in it given to her by her boyfriend and love interest, Damon Salvatore. It protects her from vampire compulsion and can go with anything she wears. Spencer also has a scar on the left side of her neck, and on her right shoulder from where Damon bit her. Season One Appearances *Unpleasantville(debut appearance; as Spencer Winchester) *Children Of The Damned(mentioned, briefly seen) *Fool Me Once *A Few Good Men(now Spencer Saltzmen) *There Goes The Neighborhood *Let The Right One In *Under Control(final appearance as ‘Special Guest Star’) *Miss Mystic Falls(first appearance as a series regular) *Blood Brothers *Isobel (episode) *Founder’s Day Season Two Appearances *The Return *Brave New World *Bad Moon Rising *Memory Lane *Kill Or Be Killed *Plan B *Masquerade *Rose (episode) *Katerina *The Sacrifice *By The Light Of The Moon *The Descent *Daddy Issues *Crying Wolf *The Dinner Party *The House Guest *Know Thy Enemy *The Last Dance *Klaus (episode) *The Last Day *The Sun Also Rises *As I Lay Dying Season Three Appearances Season Four Appearances Season Five Appearances Novel Differences Spencer’s {would-be} novel counterpart would be more huntress oriented than her character in the series. Also physical appearances are altered, as well as her personality. She would be described as more of a huntress than in the series, carrying some small knives in her boots keeps vervain, wolfs bane, silver powder, and small wooden nails in a purse she carries around with her. Another difference would be her relationship with Damon wouldn't be as closely knit, they only see each other, mostly to sleep with one another. Trivia Spencer is portrayed by actress Lyndsy Fonseca, who is also well known for playing Alex in the CW TV series, Nikita Although Idina is never seen in the series, Spencer has two pictures of her, which are actual shots of Lyndsy with Dana Delany, which the two starred together as mother and daughter on Desperate Housewives. Spencer and Elena share the same birthday, June 22, 1992, making them both Cancer signs. She is probably the quickest character to go from being a ‘Special Guest Star’ to ‘Series Regular’, only having 5 episodes between her debut to do so. Spencer is the second Hunter to be mentioned, the first being Alaric. Since Alaric was married to Elena’s biological mother, Spencer and Elena could be considered step-sisters Spencer is perhaps the only girl that Damon Salvatore has had a long relationship with, though it might not be perfect. Category:LiveActionOC Category:Female OC